Never Alone
by Pupcake125
Summary: Being alone is one of the worst feelings in the world. Ichigo knew that feeling well, but then found something that changed his life for the better. Rated K for swearing and death. Summary sucks because I can't describe this story!


**HAPPY NEW YEAR! *blows horn* *throws confetti***

** To celebrate, I wrote another IchiRukia story (What a surprise...) and I have to say, I really haven't got the kick for sad stories. It's not a depressing sad, but something that will make your heart aches at the end!**

** A brief summary: ... I don't really know how to summarize this one to be honest. ^-^' So just enjoy this short little fluff of Ichigo and Rukia.**

* * *

They always say isolation is never a good thing. It's always told of people who have been alone for so long that they go nuts, and die an old, pathetic, lonely death. They slip into the endless darkness and never to be able to , those who do experience it, seem to live the longest, their demise being their broken, withering hearts.

No one really knows how it starts. Some believe it's one's own personal choice; perhaps a past injury that causes one to want to be alone and by themselves. Others recollect from the olden times of raising one's self on the lonesome plains, hunting and surviving. And there is the common theory of adolescent cruelness.

Kids especially can easily succumb to the abyss of loneliness. When one shuns the other, they all do. Like a flock of chickens, they pick out the weak one, and drive it away. It's shocking, really, at how young it can begin, and how ridiculous the reason is. It could be because that one individual doesn't like something everyone else does, has something unfavorable others don't, and sadly, a characteristic.

A physical feature seen as an oddity can prove fatal. What may be different can often be seen as scary, and prompt others to run away from it. In some cases, it can prompt others to go after it, and obliterate it.

He had a physical attribute that others had found unnatural, and so they shunned him. And at the tender age of six. Nobody would come near him. Nobody would want to be around him. And not just the other kids on the playground, but the teachers and other adults as well. It seems the only ones who actually were sticking around was his father, and his two infant twin sisters. His mother had passed a year ago. He was more than devastated. It was as if when she died, a thick, impenetrable shell grew around him. But it wasn't preventing him from bringing people in, because that's what he wanted the most. He wanted closure. A person to be close to, but it always appears that nobody wanted to be close to him, and the reason was his hair.

Before he came to this school, his mother had promised him that he would make new friends. That he would be loved by some kids and that he would have other children to play with and be close to. But now that he's here, he feels like his mother... lied to him. Did she? Because it's nothing like she said it would be. Why was he being neglected and ignored? All because of his hair? What was wrong with his hair? Sure, it was brighter than everyone elses' brown, black, or tan hair, but what about the blond kids? Their hair was bright too, so why aren't they being treated the same way too? Why weren't they being his friends? They would at least have something in common, but they too were shunning him.

And so, he spent his lonely days on the playground, by himself, watching the other boys and girls play amongst one another with balls, skip-ropes, and each other, screaming and laughing as they ran around. He sat on the swing watching them, wishing that he too could play with them. He was beyond lonely. He never felt so alone in his life, and he was only six-years-old. He missed his mother. Oh how he wished she was still here. Because she wasn't, he had no one to shed his tears to. He had to hide them, or cry in private.

With a sigh, he slid off one of the many vacant swings and decided to walk around a bit. Perhaps if he looked preoccupied, someone would like to join him. So he decided to cross the sandy playground and crawl up the small hill to where a cluster of trees stood tall. He never counted them, but if he had to estimate, he'd say there were around... probably 26 or so. It was always shady in the clutch of pine trees. None of the other kids liked to come around here because of the seabed of pine needles and pine cones that rested here. They poked at their feet and legs. They'd end up with their skin dotted with sticky sap and itchy pricks. He didn't mind though. The death of his mother was more painful than pine needles.

He made it to the small "jungle" and realized... it was just like a jungle! His smiled brightly at the low, spiky branches, the darkness from the shade of the sun during the day, the terrain, and the noise of the birds chirping and crickets ringing, and bugs buzzing. It was like his own little paradise. That no one knew about. That no one had the guts to get to.

He didn't waste time running around and prancing through the trees, dodging lowered limbs, or whacking them out of the way as if he were some sort of hunter-explorer, fighting lions and tribal Indians. His imagination seemed to be his new friend. And he liked it that way.

He spun one last time before he heard a rustling. He froze and looked around, a bit startled. He didn't know whether it was another child coming to play (or spying on him) or someone else. He wasn't scared, and picked up a stick. He slowly turned in a circle, looking up, down, and beyond the bushes and shrubs as far as he could. There was no one. And the rustling had stopped. He went back to his playing, swinging his stick and hopping about, when the rustling came again. This time louder and closer.

He stopped again, this time a bit more cautious. He put his stick to his chest, almost hugging it and backed away. Perhaps he should go back to the playground? Maybe a teacher was going to yell at him for coming up here. It was kinda off limits. But he soon saw the source of the rustling. It was a bush not too far in front of him. Swallowing hard and puffing out his chest, he stepped forward.

"Who's there?" he called out. His reply was the bush shaking again. He charged, yelling, raising his stick and bringing it down as hard as he could on the defenseless brush. After a few good whacks he heard a high-pitched whistle. It was almost like a cry for help, and Ichigo paused at his assault. Throwing his stick away, he began to claw at the bush and pull apart the bramble when a bright, shimmering light began to glow. He froze as his eyes locked on the bright sapphire orb that floated from the tangle of the bushes in front of his face. It was almost as big as him. At least half his size. The shine reflected off of his wide brown eyes, yet it's glow did not hurt. It wasn't like a color blue he's seen before. It was like a mixture of the sea, the sky, and space. Like a jewel from the centre of the earth. He wasn't scared, but amazed. This little... ball was floating in front of him, and squeaking?

The azure orb squeaked like a tiny mouse and started to float nimbly around him, dancing in the air and sparkling like glitter. There was sort of a smoke or mist trailing off of it. Like it was a ball of fire, yet as it swirled around Ichigo, it felt cold. Like snow. He was amazed. He didn't know what this thing was, but he knew it was something special.

"Woah..." he breathed, trying to touch it, but everytime his small fingers came close to petting it, the orb jerked away lightly, squeaking in surprise. Like it was teasing him. "What are you?" he said, watching its every move as it danced around him. It went up, down, then swirled the length of his body north to south. He smiled widely at it. "You're awesome!" he exclaimed, and started to prance around.

He pranced in circles and swung his arms around, laughing with delight. The blue orb paused for a moment, then started to mimic the child's moves, swirling and swinging in the air just above the ground. It squeaked and cheeped at a high pitch. It then spiraled around the little boy before floating a few feet away. He turned and stared at it with a grin.

"You wanna play with me?" he asked. To him, this thing was a new friend. His only friend. And he was going to do what's he's been wanting to do since he entered school. He wanted to play. The orb stayed still as he came forward. "My name is Ichigo," he said shyly. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you have a name?" he asked it. The orb only swayed slightly before squeaking three times in different tones, the last one particularly long. It kinda sounded like it repeated his first name. He giggled. "Well, if you don't have a name, then I'm gonna call you... Meep! Because that's the sound you make." he said with a laugh. The orb's shimmer grew and it's wisp grew longer and thicker like a white-blue fog. It started to swirl around Ichigo and he laughed loudly. It's wind from its speed tickled and made his clothes and hair flow upwards. "Meep, stop! That tickles!" he fell to the ground on his back on the crunchy bed of pine needles and he panted as he tried to control his laughing fit. Meep floated above him, and Ichigo stared at it. "So, you want to be my friend?" Ichigo asked. The orb stayed in place, but it's light got brighter. Ichigo laughed.

He sat up and the orb backed away. Ichigo didn't take his eyes off of Meep. In his opinion, Meep was beautiful. The mixture of so many blues and white. Like a gumdrop. "Ya know, Meep... you're my only friend." Ichigo leaned forward and tried to touch Meep, but it only darted away a few feet from his hands, and Ichigo frowned. "You don't think I'm gonna hurt ya, do you?" Ichigo asked. Meep floated around him. "Well I won't. Because my dad says friends don't hurt friends." Ichigo followed Meep's movements, turning his head to follow its circular motions around him. "And you're my best friend. I would never hurt you... in fact, I-"

There was the sound of a loud bell and children screaming. Ichigo jumped to his feet and looked back.

"Uh-oh!" Ichigo gasped and began to brush the debris out of his hair and off his clothes. "That's the recess bell. I can't be late or I'll be in trouble!" he said as he began to trot off. Ichigo looked back and saw Meep still floating in one spot. "I'll see you tomorrow, Meep! And keep our spot a secret. Nobody will know except us!" Ichigo yelled as he ran out of his jungle and back into the building. As he ran away, Meep's squeaked died down, the light shined down before it disappeared in a tiny sparkle.

* * *

That night, Ichigo lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. He pondered. He wasn't alone any more. He finally had a friend. A friend that was his and his alone. Now he could play with Meep every day and not feel lonely anymore. And he wouldn't tell anyone. Meep was his friend, and no one else. Meep was his new friend...

So...

Does that mean that his mother wasn't lying to him after all?

* * *

For the rest of his primary days at the kiddie school, Ichigo spent every recess at his jungle with Meep. He didn't tell anyone who Meep was or what he did in the jungle. For those thirty minutes, he romped and pranced and danced with Meep. Meep squeaked and glowed brightly, reflecting Ichigo's emotions. If he was having a good day and was excited, Meep shined brightly and the orb's wisp was long and smoky. If he was having a bad day, Meep's aura was dull and at a neutral light and the wisp was at very short-range. Meep would float around him, engulfing Ichigo in its aura. Ichigo described it as Meep hugging him. Since Meep didn't have arms, legs, or a body for that matter. Ichigo didn't care. Meep was his friend, and who was he to judge on a physical appearance? Meep had special characteristics, and Ichigo knew if Meep could talk, Meep would tell him just how much his hair was special.

Ichigo wondered some things about Meep. Innocent things that a child would ask even a human stranger and not a foreign orb; and he even sometimes asked the sphere his questions. Like:

_"What's your favorite food?"_

_ "Do you have a favorite color?"_

_ "Do you play with toys?"_

_ "How old are you?"_

_ "When is your birthday?"_

_ "Why do you glow? And float?"_

_ "Do you have a body?"_

_ "Where do you go when I go home?"_

_ "Do you ever miss me when I'm gone?"_

_ "Do you have other friends?"_

_ "Do you get teased and picked on too?"_

_ "Where are your parents?"_

And though Meep couldn't respond, Ichigo never bothered to investigate Meep. Meep was his best friend, and so long as Meep didn't judge, Ichigo didn't judge.

* * *

Years passed and Ichigo's elementary days were ending quickly. He had grown into a young adolescent in the fifth grade. He still hadn't a friend to be with from that school besides Meep, and he was going to keep it that way.

Some of the kids had overheard Ichigo speaking to some invisible being in the jungle and caught him coloring blue circles everywhere. Even the teachers wondered why there were blue scribbled spheres on his homework. Everyone believed that Ichigo just had an imaginary friend that he was talking to, and thus made them feel like the boy was even more of a weirdo than they had thought. But Ichigo knew Meep was real. Everyday after recess, teachers would wonder why Ichigo was so cold; his clothes having frost and his hair stiff and frozen on rather warm days. It didn't make sense, but that didn't end the ignorant treatment Ichigo received.

"Don't worry, Meep." Ichigo said as he sat on the ground in the jungle. He watched Meep float and dance in the air, as if trying to amuse him and encourage him to get up and play. Ichigo had a frown on his face. It was his last day before school ended for good, and he graduated to middle school. "I'll still be your friend even when I'm a sixth grader. And farther than that." Ichigo stood up, expecting the recess bell to ring soon. "And I'll come back to play with you every day. I promise." Ichigo held out his hands as Meep floated inches above them. He smiled as he looked at the cerulean orb. It was still pretty. He could stare at Meep all day. If only he could hold it.

The school bell rang for the last time that Ichigo would ever hear it again and he dropped his arms with a depressed sigh. Meep squeaked as Ichigo turned his back on it.

"Good-bye, Meep... I'll come back. I promise." he said before running off. Meep jerked and twitched in its spot, still shining brightly, watching Ichigo run off. Meep then began to slowly disappear, before twinkling out of sight.

* * *

Years passed...

Ichigo Kurosaki was twenty-one. He had grown to an adult, standing six-foot, his head full of the same bright orange hair that went down past his eyes. He sat on the bench in front of the river, dusk approaching fast. The sun had just started to vanish over the horizon, turning the river's water pink, yellow, and orange. He stared blankly at the river, blinking his tired eyes as he watched the surface ripple calmly. He spent way too much of his time here during the night, but it was the only place he could space out and be by himself.

He exhaled, feeling even more tired. He closed his eyes, and he regretted it. Everytime he slipped under this conscious trance, he could only see the faces he knew that were no more. His past was tragic in his eyes. It was sad what happened, yet ironic at the same time. He saw all their faces. The ones he knew.

_"Uryu Ishida... died of cancer..."_

_ "Orihime Inoue... died with her family in a train crash..."_

_ "Chad Sado... shot in an alley; bled to death from the wound to his chest."_

_ "Keigo Asano... car accident along with his sister..."_

_ "Everyone else... fire, drowning, drugs, alcohol, suicide..."_

Ichigo opened his eyes and inhaled deeply. He stood up and decided it was time to head back home. Ichigo was glad that he still had his nutcase of a father and two, fully grown and beautiful sisters to go home to. He knew that everyone he knew, especially those who teased him for his hair, could never come back. They were all dead. Those who weren't were living miserable lives with multiple children, no education, no money or job, addicted to drugs and alcohol, or are dying just as he thinks.

Ichigo didn't necessarily find himself successful. Sure, he had his Bachelor's degree in common medical practice from community college, but he hasn't really done anything. Anything besides lived up to this point unlike all his tormentors from school. He had an education, he had the opportunities to get a well-paying job, and he had his family. The most important people to him.

Ichigo's had thoughts about this for years now. Ever since he graduated high school and began to learn about his peers' fates. It saddened him in a way, but at the same time he had no remorse. He's suffered everyday of his life from them, so why should he feel sorry for someone who wanted him to be miserable?

It was too late to be thinking about these thoughts and Ichigo decided to focus on getting home. He hoped his sister cooked tonight. It's been a while since Yuzu cooked for the family they had a sit-down dinner. Ichigo would like that.

As Ichigo walked, he was broken from his thoughts when his foot stepped on something hard and there was a loud crunch-sound. He stopped and looked down. Under his foot was a pine cone. It was turning white. It looked old. Ichigo bent down and picked it up, twirling the crushed seed in his hand.

'_A pine cone..._' he thought as he tossed it in the air. '_The only pine cones I know that would be around here are..._' Ichigo looked around and saw a hill. He let his eyes follow up the mound and saw a cluster of trees. Ichigo blinked for a moment, before he realized where he was.

* * *

At the top, Ichigo looked up and stared at the pine trees. There had definitely been a decrease in the number of the trees since Ichigo last saw them. Nearly eleven years ago. From them being in the twenties, the nostalgic trees had dwindled to just eight. The stumps still remained of the fallen plants, and a lot of the shrubbery had disappeared. It was now beamed by the bright light of the sun.

"This place really has changed..." Ichigo said aloud, looking around. He could see his old elementary school at the bottom. It was rubble now. It had gotten shut down and was destroyed because of bankruptcy. Not that Ichigo cared. He hated that place. He's glad it got torn down. "Serves them right." Ichigo growled. He chucked the pine cone he had in his hands and watched it bounce down the grassy hill to the bottom where the playground once was. "Bastards..." he growled one last time before he turned around.

Ichigo started to walk away when he heard a rustling, and then a squeak. He stopped, his heart shuddering against his chest. His eyes went wide and he turned around. One of the bushes near a tree was shaking and quivering. He walked towards it, feeling a sudden icy chill and knew who it was. There was no doubt about it. He pulled away at the bush. As the last chunk of leaves was pulled, a blue light started to sparkle, and Ichigo smiled.

The familiar orb floated up into the air and started to sway and dance around Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and chuckled as the cold haze blew under his shirt. The orb was dancing around him.

"Meep." Ichigo said. The blue orb responded by squeaking. Ichigo smiled warmly, his eyes reflecting off the blue shimmer. It was really Meep. "You're a lot smaller than I remember." Ichigo said. Meep was almost the same size as him when he was that little lonely child back in elementary school. Now Meep was barely the size of a volleyball. His childhood best friend from so long ago. He hasn't seen Meep for over a decade, and right now Ichigo didn't think he could be happier to see it. Meep swirled around him with joyous squeaks and Ichigo watched it. It had been years since he's seen Meep, and he felt terrible for not keeping his promise to come see it.

After sixth grade, Ichigo lost all connection with Meep. He stopped coming to the jungle and stopped seeing Meep. At one point (around the eight grade) Ichigo had opened his eyes to maturity and summed up that Meep was just a figment of his imagination. He had listened to the other kids and forced himself to believe that Meep was not real and stopped visiting. That resulted in him not even thinking the slightest of Meep during his high school years, and years after that. Yet... somehow, something brought him here today, and he was sort of glad about it. After all, Meep was his first friend... his only friend.

"So after all these years you're still here, huh?" Ichigo said with a smile as he watched Meep drift around him. Even as an adult, Ichigo still didn't question on just what Meep was. He never thought into it. Even now he can't question it. All he knew was Meep. And Meep was a glowing, glittery, blue ball of light and mist. Meep responded by floating around his face and Ichigo chuckled. He still remembers Meep's aura. It was cold, yet welcoming. Something he always thought of as comforting. "I'm really glad I came up here." Ichigo said as Meep levitated in front of him. He stared, and after a about a minute, Ichigo reached out with his hands. Hesitantly, he brought them up, and after pausing, he touched Meep. After all these years, he was able to hold Meep in his hands, and he smiled brightly.

"Wow..." Ichigo gasped. Meep was cold like morning frost on a winter's morning. The light seemed to have intensified and got brighter as Ichigo held it. So bright, in fact, that it was actually hurting his eyes. "What the..." Ichigo winced as the light from Meep shined and turned almost pure white and a sudden wave of cold air hit him and seemed to be swirling around him. His clothes were pulled with the wind as he tried to keep on his feet. He felt Meep getting colder, and colder, and the wind was whipping at his face now, making his skin sting with the ferocity and temperature. He winced hard and grunted as the wind pushed him back with force. His hands had gone numb from Meep's coldness. It was too intense to handle. It was like a blizzard had entered the entire city.

After what seemed like an eternity, the wind stopped blowing and Ichigo cracked open an eye. At first he had a sideways glance and saw that an area of ten feet around him was covered in bright, shining snow; ice-glitter beautifully falling around him. Ichigo opened both eyes now and freaked out a bit.

"Meep, what did you..." Ichigo stopped talking as he looked back to his hands. He was no longer holding the glowing blue orb in his hands just seconds ago. But instead, the face of a woman with short black hair, a short stature, and large indigo eyes.

Needless to say, Ichigo instantly jumped back in total shock and nearly fell on his behind. What the hell just happened?! One minute he was holding Meep and now there was lady in front of him?!

"What... what... wha-!" Ichigo stammered, still backing up. The short woman only giggled and stepped forward.

"It's okay, Ichigo." the woman said softly. Ichigo froze in place, his eyes wide at her. She wore a snow-white kimono, her ebony hair went down to her shoulders and spiked out neatly. There was a beret with a triangle of what appeared to be three diamonds or crystals attached to it. She was not very tall. Probably half of Ichigo's height. What was mysterious was she was glowing... a shade of aqua-sapphire... and she was emitting a cold feeling. "Don't you recognize me?" she asked, taking another step forward. Ichigo was still speechless. Of course he didn't know this woman! How the hell did she get here? Who was she? And what happened to Meep?!

"No, I don't know you! Where the hell did you even come from!?" Ichigo yelled. "And how do you know my name?!" The woman turned her head, but kept her gaze on the boy.

"Why, Ichigo... I wouldn't think you'd forget me that fast." she said with a smile. Ichigo didn't speak.

"Forget? Who are you?" Ichigo asked more calmly.

"It's me, Ichigo." the woman said. "It's me, Meep." her words made Ichigo's heart stop. She wasn't Meep... she couldn't be Meep... how...? Another chilly breeze wafted through and blew at Ichigo's face, pulling his hair and clothes back. He knew that feeling... it really was Meep.

Ichigo gaped at her, in complete confusion. She was Meep all along? That couldn't be... was he seeing things? Meep was an orb. Not a woman.

"Yes, Ichigo. It is me. Meep." the woman tried to convince him, but Ichigo was still skeptical. That is until she opened her mouth and a squeak came out. The same squeak that Meep made. Ichigo gasped, and started for the woman.

"Meep?" he said in disbelief. Meep giggled. Ichigo smiled back at her as he was finally face-to-face with her. "So, you're a girl..." he said. Meep nodded.

"Yes, I am. I have been last time I checked." she teased. Ichigo blushed uneasily.

"Hey, I didn't know if you even had a gender when I first met you." he said. He looked away, looking at the sun. He couldn't believe Meep was an actual person. And a girl at that! "All I cared about back then was finally being able to have a friend. Someone to play with. To tell all my problems to. To have a companion..." Ichigo suddenly frowned. He recalled his lonely childhood. It was almost torture to be alone. Even though his small family was always there for him, it just wasn't the same without an outside friend. "It never mattered to me if a friend was human, animal... or an orb."

Ichigo's cheek became cold, and he jumped in surprise as he looked down. Meep had touched him, a gentle smile on her face. Her skin was almost as shiny as porcelain. And she was now glowing a bright yellowish-white. She really was beautiful... now, and as a sphere.

"I know, Ichigo. I'm sorry you had to go through that at such a young age. And I'm sorry I could not do more for you back then. I'm sorry I can't do anything now." she apologized. Ichigo shook his head.

"No. It's not your fault. In fact, you helped me during those times, Meep." Ichigo said to her. Meep tilted her head slightly. "If it wasn't for you, I would've run away. I'd have run far away from this place, and I probably wouldn't have made it very far." Meep giggled.

"No you wouldn't have. You did have tiny legs." she sneered. Ichigo gave her a playful glare.

"Sorry for being born a preemie." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Nonsense." Meep said. She started to slowly walk around Ichigo. Ichigo watched her. She was so graceful with her steps that it seemed like she was floating around him like a little ghost. Rukia, on the other hand, admiring his tall stature and muscular physique. Ichigo was quite the handsome man. And it was surprising how he could've gone from that little boy who was all alone and rejected, to a thriving grown-up male. All in just what seemed like a few short years. "You've grown up quite a bit while you were gone, Ichigo. I am very impressed." Meep came to a stop in front of him once more and smiled. Ichigo blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, yeah... I mean, I am twenty-one now. Thanks, I guess." Ichigo didn't know why, but he felt embarrassed being in front of Meep. Perhaps because she was actually a rather beautiful woman? He's never really spoke to a girl like this before besides his one friend, Orihime Inoue, who had passed away not long after they graduated.

"You're very welcome." Meep said. "I have some news for you, Ichigo." she said with a smile. Ichigo blinked at her.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Unfortunately, my name is not, Meep." she caught Ichigo off guard. Though, after he thought about it... she is technically a being of some sort. So he's not surprised that she actually has a name.

"W-well, I figured..." Ichigo's blush got brighter in embarrassment. Meep giggled.

"Quite all right. My real name is Rukia." she said. Ichigo smiled a bit. That was a pretty name.

"Rukia... I like that name." Ichigo said. Rukia blushed this time.

"Thank-you... and I like yours."

* * *

The night had fallen, but Ichigo decided to stay at the jungle and lit the area with a small fire. He'd probably get fined for having a fire in the middle of town, but being able to talk to Meep-Rukia-face-to-face was worth it. He sat next to her on a log in front of the fire, looking at one another whenever one conversed.

"So... you've been here all this time?" Ichigo asked, poking the fire with a stick. Rukia nodded.

"Yes. I waited for you all this time, Ichigo. Because I knew you'd come back. You promised, remember?" Ichigo smiled slightly.

"Yeah... I promised myself I'd come play with you everyday... even when I was old and wrinkly." Rukia laughed and Ichigo glared at her.

"You were such a cutie when you were little." Rukia grinned at him. Ichigo chuckled. "I remember the first day I met you. I watched you dance around with your little stick... the same stick you beat me with." her sentence ended a tad darkly, and Ichigo laughed uneasily.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Hey, I thought you were a teacher or a bully hiding on me or something." Ichigo used as his excuse. Now Rukia rolled her eyes.

"But I have to thank you for freeing me from those brambles. I forget how thick they get this time of year. So thank-you, Ichigo."

"Any time." he smiled brightly at her.

For a while everything was silent besides the chirping of the crickets and the popping and cracking of the fire. Ichigo stared into the burning blaze, now having thoughts he never had before about Rukia. All this time he never had these kinds of questions before, but now he feels it was the time to find out just who was Rukia?

"Rukia..." he said softly. The woman in white looked at him. He was still looking at the fire intently, his eyes locked with the flames. "... why didn't you choose to show me who you really are?" Rukia frowned and looked into the fire as well.

"You just weren't ready to know who I really was when I first met you, Ichigo." she said. Ichigo looked at her, but still kept a stoic frown.

"Wasn't ready?" he repeated. Rukia nodded slightly.

"Yes. You were so young. I couldn't risk you blowing my cover by telling somebody." she said. Ichigo felt a pang of pain in his heart. He found that hurtful in a way. After all, he did promise to keep her a secret when he fist met her over a decade ago. And til this day nobody knows about "Meep". "But... I later realized you were loyal." Rukia started again. "You told me how you would keep me a secret. How I was only your friend and no one else. I thought that was a white-lie, but then I saw how not one other soul knew about me. Not even your own father." she smiled. "You kept your word, even when you grew up and no longer visited. You didn't speak of me at all." she sat up and looked to him, still smiling. "And now was the time that I showed you who I really am." Ichigo stared at her for a minute more in silence.

"Who are you really, Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Rukia didn't know what to say. Ichigo sat up straight as well. "As a small child, it didn't matter to me what you looked like, where you came from, or who you were, so long as you were my friend. But now that I'm in my right mind, I have to know. Who are you, Rukia? I can already tell at this point you are not exactly human. Am I right?" Ichigo asked. Begrudgingly, Rukia nodded slowly.

"Yes. You are more than correct." she answered. She looked back down at the fire. "I am a spirit." she answered. Ichigo's eyes went wide. "It is my duty to protect the hurt and damaged souls on earth. To watch over them and keep them from harm. However, only the soul I'm protecting can see me. No one else but you can even feel me. In your case, Ichigo, you were a particularly wounded soul, on the edge of perishing. Some take months to heal, while others take years. In some cases, our help doesn't work at all and we lose were sad and hurt from being so alone, especially after your mother died." Ichigo was stunned at her words. "Your aura was so dark that I was attracted to it immediately. I knew right then and there within the first moments of looking in your eyes that you were special. And that I would do everything in my power to protect you." she finished and looked into Ichigo's wide brown eyes. She hoped she didn't freak him out or scared him. In many cases, people think they're seeing ghosts and report it to a doctor or the press, thus ending the spirit's mission and forcing them on someone else who needs help. But Ichigo's face softened.

"So... you're a spirit who's job is to protect diminishing souls?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded. "So in other words... you're dead." Rukia cringed at those words. It was the truth. The unfortunate truth.

"I'm afraid so." she replied. There was silence yet again, but Ichigo didn't take his eyes off of her. After a few minutes of silence, Ichigo looked away and closed his eyes. Saying,

"... thank-you." Rukia gave him a hopeful smile.

"And thank-you Ichigo."

"A spirit." Ichigo repeated. He sat up and looked up at the sky, watching the grey smoke disappear among the stars. "So all this time I've been talking to a spirit... I find that pretty awesome." he looked at her. "And when you were a little ball, it was like nothing I've ever seen before in my life. It was amazing how you could make me feel so wanted."

"I appreciate your comments." Rukia said.

"I have a question though." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded in approval.

"Why do you feel so cold all the time?" he asked. "Like, everytime I was around you, everytime we played together and got close, even just a few minutes ago, you were cold. Are you some sort of ice-spirit or something?" Rukia laughed.

"No, Ichigo. What you feel is my spiritual pressure." she explained. "It intensifies or decreases depending on the mood and the strength of the soul I'm with. So everytime you were happy, I became as cool as a breeze. Everytime you were sad, I became colder. Most spirits have a warm temperature to them, but I'm those handful that are cold as ice, but that does not mean I'm a bad spirit. It is just my power I was blessed with." Rukia explained. Ichigo nodded. That made sense.

"And you not letting me touch you... was that to protect me from getting frost bite or something?" again, Rukia laughed.

"No, no! You're so silly." she teased him. "The soul I'm protecting has the power to release me into my true form. They can do so by touching me as the orb. It's their deep connection that contains that power to release a spirit. And I couldn't let you touch me at such a young age because you weren't ready to see me yet. But today you were more than ready, and so I landed in your hand. Was I cold to the touch?" Rukia asked.

"Hell yeah you were! But it was amazing. You were cold, yet it didn't hurt." Ichigo said in astonishment. His eyes locked with Rukia's and he wouldn't break the gaze. "I'm so glad I met you, Rukia." he said.

Rukia smiled. "And I'm glad I got to have you as my soul to protect."

"I don't know what I would've done if I never met you." Ichigo began. "All I ever wanted was friends. I never wanted to be alone and for the longest time I tried my hardest to fit in. To get a group of pals. Anyone. And I did. When I reached high school, I made a few friends, but we weren't as close as I had hoped... and now that everyone is dead, dying, or living a miserable life... I realized that being alone... is what made me who I am today. I thrived unlike the rest of them, who perished." Ichigo said. Rukia had noticed his voice had become deep and she couldn't help but give off a chilling wind.

"Ichigo..." she leaned forward and hugged him. Ichigo was stiff at first, but then slowly wrapped his arms around Rukia in response. "But you're wrong. You were never alone. Because I've been with you this whole time. And so has your mother." Rukia pulled away from him and saw how red his eyes became. "Ichigo... she's been with you the whole time. You just didn't see her. In fact," Rukia looked around, as if someone other than Ichigo could see her. "Just between you and me, your mother specifically asked me to look after you." Ichigo's eyes went wide as saucers. She knew his mother? Rukia nodded. "Yes, Ichigo. What I speak is the truth. So you have her to thank for my coming." Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing... it was all like a dream.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Ichigo was utterly speechless. His mother knew he was in trouble... and she helped him out in the most unlikely way possible. Ichigo's phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out and looked at the screen. His sister had texted him, asking where he was. Ichigo realized it was almost midnight. He really should be getting home. "I'm sorry, Rukia, but I have to get going." Ichigo kicked dirt on the fire and when he looked back at Rukia, he noticed how bright she was glowing. A stunning aura of white. Like gleaming snow. He smiled at her. She was beyond beautiful. She was... dazzling. "I'll see you tomorrow. That I promise." Ichigo turned and began to walk away when Rukia called out.

"But I cannot..." Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back at Rukia with a confused look.

"What?" he noticed Rukia looked sad, and that her glow was fading.

"There is... another reason why I revealed myself to you, Ichigo." Rukia said regretfully. Her voice was so soft and small. Ichigo was confused by what caused her sudden change of mood. "A spirit reveals oneself to say farewell to the soul they've protected when their job is done. In this case..." she looked up at him with saddened violet eyes. "I must say good-bye to you, Ichigo." Ichigo could only remember feeling this devastated when his mother died. He felt like his heart had been torn into a million tiny pieces, and he couldn't take it.

"Say good-bye? But..." Ichigo stuttered. Rukia frowned at him.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo... but my job here is done. You've now found happiness. I succeeded keeping you safe and building you back up. You've matured and grown into a fine man, Ichigo. And I know you will continue to thrive just as well as you have. And I'm proud of you for that." Rukia walked up to Ichigo and looked into his eyes. She swore she saw tears in them, but they didn't fall. "Just remember Ichigo that you will always be special to me, and you'll always be in my heart. As I hope I will be in yours." Ichigo worked up a sad smile and reached down to hug Rukia. She was cold as ice, but it was comforting. Her aura shined brightly for a moment before dimming once more. It was time to say good-bye.

"You will be in my heart, Rukia. Right with my mother." Ichigo's hug got tighter as he tried his hardest to stop his tears from falling. "If you see her...tell her... that I love her. And that I miss her when you see her. And tell her thank-you. For sending the best spiritual guide in the entire world." Rukia smiled and giggled a bit.

"Will do, Ichigo. I promise." Rukia forced herself away from Ichigo. She's never been this attached to a soul before. She's never felt a connection so strong as she felt with Ichigo. It was like she really was meant to be with him, and it really stabbed at her heart to say good-bye and never come back... "I must go now, Ichigo." Rukia said. Her face drained of all happiness as she turned away from Ichigo and began to walk away.

"Will I ever see you again, Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Rukia stopped walking, and cast a glance at him. After a minute of silence, she smiled.

"Maybe one day, Ichigo. Who knows. Maybe you'll become a spirit guide one day." Ichigo smiled back at her. "Good-bye, Ichigo. I will miss you... good luck in life. I hope to reunite with you one day." Rukia's last words to Ichigo stuck to him like glue and he watched her walk away. Rukia's form burned a bright white. From her head to her feet she disintegrated in bright sparkles. Almost like glitter.

Ichigo smiled as the bright, cold glitter floated around him and faded into the night sky. He knew it was Rukia wanting to stay with him, but after the last bright spec disappeared, he knew she was gone. But Ichigo also knew that he wasn't alone. Rukia would always be with him. Because Rukia was his best friend. She was his first friend, and he would never tell anybody about her.

"I'll miss you too... Meep."

* * *

** Not what you expected, huh? So sad, yet heart-warming at the ending though, right? Yes, Rukia was the orb "Meep" and Ichigo befriended her. Didn't I make little Ichigo adorable? In the end, he had to say good-bye, but he triumphed above everyone else.**

** Just a little help with the whole squeak thing, for those of you who have heard how Mayuri's Zanpakatou squeaks, Rukia makes the same noise as the orb. I just find it so adorable! (The squeak part. Not the freaky poisonous, sword-spitting baby moth/butterfly/caterpillar creature Mayuri calls a sword... fuck that.)**

** The main moral of this story is that friendship can come in different forms. Whether human, animal, object, or spirit. Also, it's meant to teach not to judge. I have dealt with judgement all my life and it continues today because of a harmless physical feature that doesn't harm anybody. So, before you speak negatively about someone, just remember that one day, they may be the ones succeeding while you'll be the one who takes the fall.**

** Happy New Years, everyone! Enjoy and be safe! Also, leave me a review~! It'll cheer me up and inspire me to write more stories!**


End file.
